In some connector applications, it is important to detect when a pair of connectors have been substantially fully mated. For example, connectors that connect to automobile anti-locking brakes may require means for indicating full mating, to a computer that monitors functions of various parts of the automobile. "Standard" connector types have been used which include parts for sealing the contacts against moisture, retaining them in place, and assuring reliable locking of the connectors to each other, but which do not have means for sensing when the connectors are mated. It would be desirable if a connector which could sense mating could be constructed using primarily "standard" parts already developed for similar connectors, to minimize design and tooling as well as to minimized the size of the connectors. Such mate sensing means should be as simple and low cost as possible, and readily installable in place of pin or socket contacts.
Various connector mate sensing devices have been proposed. One such device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,888 by Hasircoglu, employs a pair of contacts mounted in a first connector and having beams biased into engagement with each other. A separator is slidably mounted on the same first connector but is spring biased away from the contact beams. When the first connector mates with a second one, a protruding forward portion of the separator is deflected rearwardly and a wedge on the separator is pushed between the contact beams to separate them. Such a mechanism requires guides for slidably supporting the separator and a spring for biasing the separator forwardly, all of which increases the complexity, size, and cost of the connector. Furthermore, available connectors cannot be readily adapted to accommodate a spring and to slidably mount a separator, so that a connector with such mate sensing means would require considerable new design and tooling. A connector with mate sensing means of very simple construction, and which could be readily installed in the place of common socket or pin contacts, so as to require only limited retooling of the mating connectors and avoid increasing their sizes, would be of considerable value.